All That's Visible
by ItsJustMarty
Summary: AmberShipping. Imagine the dex holders as normal teenagers. Yeah, it's been done before, but there's a few twists, turns and dramas. More detailed description inside.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's a new AmberShipping story. I'm still working on "Amber", but I made room for this too. I was planning to finish it on March 3rd, which I found out was Yellow's birthday. Cool. But I get stuck in traffic one day, my step dad gets laid off the next, and then my internet gets knocked out. So anyway. The pairings are:

Primary: AmberShipping

Secondary: SpecialJewelShipping, FranticShipping, suggested LuckyShipping, past MangaQuestShipping, one-sided LightJewelShipping, and later CommonerShipping.

Gold one day is in the life long battle against boredom. His friends show up to help, and he winds up asking out the hottest blonde he's ever seen. And this one has a brain! So with relationship dramas aside, he's also going to have to adjust to his best friend Silver becoming his new step brother.

Gold: Sounds easy enough.

Prepare to be surprised. Anyway. Diamond and Pearl also have their own problems. Pearl impticular starts it half the time. And Platina will just have to learn that Ruby's taken. And *see's into the future*... Uh-oh. Do I smell ViridianShipping? You can't miss this (I hope).

Also, Silver and Blue were never kidnapped, and a lot of dramas in the manga didn't happen. I try to keep them as in character as I can, but some of them may sporadically do something out of character. Mainly, Silver is a bit less dark, Ruby's a bit gayer than he needs to be, and Pearl is a real jackass until later in the story. And every character has a bit of "teenager" thrown in to their personality(except maybe Yellow). And as far as chacter interests... Well I had to add my own personal stamp on it. Rated T for mild language mild sexual terms, flirting, and mild violence. It's rated T, about teenagers, probably best read by teenagers, and relates best to... Wadda ya know, teenagers. There'll also be 2 prequels, but they won't be for a while. Without further boring the crap out of you, I present; "All That's Visible". (Yeah okay, I'm being a show off, sorry).

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**All That's Visible**

Gold sat at his lunch table, wearing jeans, a jean jacket, an Old Navy black T-shirt and black shoes with white, rubber bottoms and red laces, with his foldout cue stick tucked away in his pocket. Of course weapons weren't allowed on school grounds, but neither were hats, and that didn't stop him or Red from sneaking them on whenever they got the chance. He sat, bored out of his mind. And he was to be bored all day. After school, he had nothing to do and no one to "hang out" with or talk to. He felt he'd go crazy from the boredom. What to do, what to do. And while pondering this, his current boredom. Was relinquished when his step brother suddenly sat down next to him, without making his presence known and startling him a little, and bringing their friends Ruby and Wally with him.

"Hey Gold, what's up?" He said with his typically blank emotionless expression.

Like a brain dead teenager. He was never the preppy one. His bangs grew below his nose and other hair under his chin, brushing his neck. He was a little pale; he liked cold temperatures as compared to warm ones, which sucked for him, as it was spring. He also kept his room dark, and at night, he preferred to use the black-light in his room rather than his lamp. His room itself was of gothic décor.

Despite this, he was actually a rather happy kid. His hyper, optimistic best friend, whom he was friends with because they "balance each other out", recently became his step brother. Because of which, they would share a room soon. Once the moving was all finished that is. He wouldn't openly say it, but he was obviously looking forward to having a mom. It was just him and his dad up until now, since his birth mother passed away when he was too young to remember. He had met Gold's mom before, and knew she was a nice woman; all the same, he was just too proud to tell anyone other than his surrogate older sister, Blue.

He wore a plain white T-shirt, baggy jeans, and black shoes with white bottoms.

"Sup Silver?" Gold replied.

"Dude you look bored." Ruby said.

Ruby wore his full body outfit, black and red, with one of his many hats designed to look like whitish-brown hair, as to fool the teachers and faculty members (his Ruby and Sapphire outfit). Wally wore his usual white, buttoned, long sleeved shirt, and blue jeans as opposed to the brown ones with white walking shoes.

"I _am_ bored; I got nothin' to do after school. What are you guys doing later?" Gold asked.

"I've got a doctor's appointment. In fact I'm actually getting out of school early today." Wally said in the sickly sounding voice he's always had.

"I'm meeting Sapphy after school. You know how she is, she doesn't like to wait." Ruby said in his typical "happy-gay-emo kid" tone.

The way he talked and acted gave most people the impression that Ruby was gay. His friends even thought he might be bisexual. It doesn't matter; since he's with Sapphire he might as well be straight. Although Ruby has been pestered and bullied in the past for the whole "gay" thing, he doesn't let it bug him. He is sometimes marked as a "maybe he is, maybe he isn't" guy. The school district they all attended, unlike most, dealt well with hazing and harassment problems. Ironically, Sapphire's sexuality has also been questioned in the past, though only a little, not excessively like Ruby. This lasted until the two started dating. But Ruby was one of the guys. They'd grown used to him, besides Ruby had his masculine side and Sapphire her feminine side. The other boys paid more attention to their conversation.

"I guess that means you guys'll be kickin' it tonight." Ruby said to Gold and Silver.

"No, Silver's going on a date with my ex." Gold said giving Silver "the evil eye", as they called it.

"Can we please just call her Crystal? And I'm sorry Gold but-" Silver said before changing his tone to a "party boy" type tone and uncharacteristically continued; "Your ex is **hot**!"

Wally and Ruby laughed. Gold simply rolled his eyes, he knew it was funny, he just didn't feel like laughing. Silver smiled triumphantly, he felt good about being funny.

"Don't worry Gold; you just need to find someone else to hang out with." Wally said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Gold said, "But I don't have any other friends."

"You could hang out with Diamond and Pearl." Silver suggested.

"I'm friends with Ruby and they hate Ruby." Gold objected.

"Diamond doesn't hate me, he's just jealous because Platina likes me. But at the very least he's nice about it, and man enough to admit he's jealous." Ruby corrected, indicating he had _some_ fondness for Diamond.

"Yeah that's true, Diamond doesn't really hate anyone." Gold agreed.

"Yeah, Pearl's a jerk though. He keeps doing the 'you're so gay' routine and he keeps saying I have a girl's name." Ruby added.

"You _do_ have a girl's name." Silver said.

"Not the point." Ruby said.

"Well he has a girl's name too." Wally said.

"Yeah that makes me feel better. I need to remember that and use it for ammo when I get the chance." Ruby said.

"Look, I sympathize Ruby-boy but, me, my problems, let's work on that first." Gold pleaded.

"You gotta have something to do." Silver said.

"Well two of you guys have dates, and one is you, my brother with my ex." Gold said accusingly to Silver.

"Okay, cut it out, you're making me feel bad. Like really bad." Silver said.

"Yeah Gold that's a little uncalled for." Said Wally.

"Is it really so wrong for Silver to love Crystal?" Ruby added.

Gold sighed, he knew it was true. "Yeah, I know. It's just that, if I had stayed with her, _I'd_ be the one going out tonight that's all."

Suddenly another voice spoke, it was the ex-girlfriend herself. "You had your chance Gold and you blew it." The entire group turned their attention to the girl, dressed in a white jacket, yellow shorts with a black trim designed to show off her legs, which Ruby had sewn together actually, a red shirt, purple and white sneakers, and a yellow and black baseball cap place backwards on her head, "You blew it right out of the water." She said near coldly, as she began to walk away she waved to her _current_ boyfriend and happily said; "Hi Silver."

"Hi Crissie." He replied.

"Crissie?" Gold said.

Crystal wasn't listening and kept walking, Silver turned to his brother.

"Did you just call her Crissie?... You've become so close to her that you call her Crissie? You can't just take the "Crys" from Crystal like everyone else, you gotta call her Crissie? Like a pet name? Crissie?" Gold let his head fall and hit the table and kept his head there for a minute.

"Aw that's cute." Ruby said.

"Well I just thought was a nice name for her and she liked it." Silver explained while blushing.

"Not that. Well yeah okay that too but I'm just saying, little Goldilocks needs a girlfriend." Ruby teased.

Gold tilted his head up and said; "Once again, we can play 'state the obvious' later. Right now, as the old saying goes; help me I'm dying of boredom." Gold said.

Wally pointed at another table, "See her?"

Gold and the others turned, "Which one?" He said, as there were multiple tables big and small in that general direction.

"Her at the table at the corner." Wally answered.

"The blonde chick?" Gold asked.

"Yeah her." Wally confirmed.

"Yellow? What about her?" Gold asked.

"Oh good you know her, why don't go you see what she's doing later?" Wally suggested.

"What? I don't 'know' her." Gold objected.

"Sure you do. Remember, Ms. Bell's class? You, me, and her all worked on the same project. You guys seemed to get along well, why don't you go talk to her?" Silver said.

"Well, she wouldn't say yes." Gold said.

"Well you won't know that until you ask her." Ruby said in a sing-song tone, evidently enjoying being in a chick flick.

"How would I know she even remembers me?" Gold skeptically asked.

"We went over to her house." Silver said.

"We did? When?" Asked a shocked Gold.

"When we worked on the project, we went to her house to finish it. Remember? Her mom ordered pizza, we stayed the night even." Silver reminded.

"Oh yeah." Gold said, "That was fun."

"In fact I think you slept in her room." Silver said with a sly look on his face.

Ruby and Wally whooped and cheered as Gold wildly blushed. Just as well, Silver jabbed out another joke.

"I also recall a pumping noise and the sound of metal bed springs moving, coming from that direction." He said.

They cheered louder teasing Gold about the joke of him and Yellow in such… An encounter. Wally nearly ran out of breath, and so did Ruby, it was that funny. It wasn't true, but all the same. Gold's blush eventually faded, and he turned away pouting. Wally's gaze turned elsewhere.

"Don't look now but she's looking over here, like, now." Wally said.

"What?" Gold said surprised, and he turned his upper body half way and his head completely in her direction.

Sure enough, there she was, looking at him. Incidentally, their vision shot right into each other's eyes. This only lasted around two thirds of a second. When Gold turned, she got startled, blushed, the red on her face rather noticeable, and turned back to her own table. Gold turned slowly to his own table; his eyes still fixed back in that general direction, while his friends laughed at the irony.

"Dude just talk to her, you know her enough, she might say yes, go on, go work your magic Goldilocks." Ruby said.

Ironically, Yellow was having an eerily similar conversation with her big sister, Blue.

"And **I'M** telling **YOU**, go on, go over there, talk to him." She said.

"No!" Yellow refused while blushing and bashfully grinning, she couldn't help herself, she just had to smile.

Blue was wearing her blue tank top, which was technically against the dress code, but the school was very lenient on that, and should be more concerned that she wasn't a student. Combined with a red skirt, blue socks that reached her knees, however her preferred hat was tucked away in her bag (Her FRLG outfit). Yellow wore a white, buttoned, short sleeved collar shirt that hugged her torso, black shoes buckled onto her feet with white socks that went below the knees like Blue's, and a skirt just like Blue's except hers was navy blue, instead of red. There was no necessary uniform, but if there was, Yellow could wear her outfit and the administrators either wouldn't be able to tell the difference or wouldn't care at all.

"I saw you looking at him." Blue argued, and then teased; "You so want him."

"Shut up, no I don't." Yellow said back, using the phrase "shut up" in the friendliest, girl to girl way, she could.

"Oh whatever, you so want his sexiness." Blue said back.

"He isn't that sexy." Yellow said, still blushing wildly and not even thinking about what she was saying.

"'That' sexy?" Blue mocked.

Yellow flung both hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Blue giggled and playfully poked and tickled her little sister.

Meanwhile, back at Gold's table.

"How do you know she didn't look over here just because we were being loud?" Gold objected, arguing with Silver.

"Alright, but! You _do_ know her." Silver said.

"And therefore, you're not a total stranger. She knows your name, your personality, and if she _likes_ said personality and gets along with you, she'll give you a chance." Ruby specified, trying to encourage his friend.

Meanwhile at Yellow's table.

"I was only looking over there because they were being really loud and it distracted me." Yellow said, trying desperately to find an alibi.

"And then you stared at him for like half a minute and turned so red when he looked at you, I thought you were gonna orgasm or something." Blue said, never to shy of using "big gun" words.

A trait which usually offended Yellow, "Blue!"

"You. Want. Him." Blue said, still teasing.

"He. Has. A. Girlfriend!" Yellow replied with just as much spunk as her older sister.

"They. Broke. Up!" Blue said, and then dropped the "slow word thing" and said; "Didn't I tell you? Silver's dating Crystal now."

"He is?" Yellow said, somewhat shocked, and with a sense of what she would deny was enthusiasm.

Silver originally lived next to Blue and Yellow. Now he was going to live with Gold by the end of the week. In his time as the neighbor kid, Blue became like an older sister to Silver. Since he was two when they met, Silver has known her for as long as he can remember. Naturally, Silver was very close to Blue. And he also used to have a crush on her. Blue also, having to be an older sister to two people now, tried to get Silver and Yellow to come to like each other to make things easier. Which didn't work. The two had a lot in common, but neither of them really wanted to be friends bad enough. But this is all a different story. Blue went right back to teasing Yellow.

"Oh my God, did you just hear yourself? You were all like 'he is'?" Blue said in the "fangirl voice" she occasionally used around Red, a.k.a her first and current boyfriend.

"I was just surprised that Silver and Crystal started dating." Yellow defended, blushing and recognizing her sister's tone.

"Ha! Yeah right, you're just happy Gold's single. By the way, your face is all red again." Blue sassed.

Yellow just grabbed her face in embarrassment, and her face kept getting redder and redder while a large grin made its way on there. Why she was smiling, she didn't know. It's just one of those things.

Meanwhile at Gold's table.

"Besides she's into older guys." Said Gold.

"You're older than her." Ruby objected.

"She's fourteen." Gold corrected.

"Wait, so… She's _older_ than we are?" Ruby questioned.

Meanwhile back at Yellow's table.

"Come on, at least you know he's a decent guy."

"I don't know him that well, I mean… I know he has black hair… His name is Gold… He has amber colored eyes…" Yellow, before she knew what she was doing drifted into much less obvious facts, "His favorite food is scrambled eggs… He has a monkey named Ataro. His favorite band is Nickleback, he likes to play pool, Silver is his best friend and stepbrother," She held her fingers up to help her keep count and looked to her side, searching through her memory, and went on, "his favorite superhero is Spider-Man, he likes skateboarding, he sleepwalks sometimes, his middle name is Marco,"

Blue had a devious idea in her head.

"He has a freckle on the lower part of his neck,"

"He's a size eight…" Blue said, hoping her sister would pick up.

Which she did; "Nine actually."

She hurriedly slammed both hands over her mouth and turned redder than ever.

"Ha!" Blue mocked.

Yellow shut her eyes. The look on her face wasn't the smiling one this time. She wasn't just being bashful this time, the look on her face showed that she was utterly humiliated, she felt like an idiot. A complete idiot. Blue frowned; she didn't mean to make her sister feel bad. She scoot closer and put her hand on Yellow's shoulder. Yellow turned and looked at Blue, still not feeling so great.

"Look, Yellow, I was just playing around."

"I know but-"

"Yellow, no one cares how much you know about this kid." She scoot even closer and put her arm around Yellow, "You're my sister, I love you, and I didn't want to make you feel bad. Whether you like Gold or some other guy or no one at all right now, it doesn't matter okay?"

Yellow was feeling better but still wasn't sure of what to say.

"I'm your sister, and you can tell me anything okay?" Blue reassured.

Yellow thought, long and hard for a minute.

Meanwhile, at Gold's table.

"Okay fine, how much do you know about her?" Ruby asked.

"Well… She's blonde… Her name is Yellow… She has cyan blue eyes…" Gold, before he knew what he was doing drifted into much less obvious facts, "She has a cat named Chuchu."

Silver interrupted; "I can vouch for that."

"She's a big Batman fan." He went on.

Silver stopped him again; "I can vouch for that too. She's had all this Batman stuff in her room since she was five."

"Can I finish?" Gold asked irritably.

"Sorry."

The group understood that both Gold and Silver had been to her house. Silver on more than one occasion because of his bond with Blue. Though he barely knew Yellow.

"She was born in the forest… Blue is her sister. She's studying to be a doctor, her hair is virtually always in a ponytail, she can play electric guitar, her favorite band is either Scorpions or Nightwish, not sure, and," He too started using his fingers to keep track and searched his memory for anything he may be missing, "she's half Japanese, she likes to go fishing, her favorite color is red, she has light breathing, she sleep-talks on occasion, she bends her neck out to the right when she's lying, and Yellow is her nickname, her real name being Jamy."

"So then you _did_ sleep in her room." Ruby teased.

The three boys laughed, much to Gold's annoyance. These kids enjoyed each other's antics so much that they'd laugh at anything.

"Oh you all can just go straight to hell." Unless they were the one being picked on.

After merely two seconds of silence, Wally said; "I'm surprised you didn't tell us what size bra she wears."

Ruby and Silver laughed extremely hard, Wally as much as he could without falling into a coughing fit. Gold pouted at first. He was embarrassed by the fact that he _knew_ her bra size… She was a C-cup… But Gold found the irony in that and began to crack. In a matter of seconds, he was laughing with them.

Meanwhile at Yellow's table.

Yellow was beginning to feel more comfortable, "Well… I-" She murmured under her breath, and she sighed, and she went on; "I… I guess I kinda like him."

"See, was that so hard?" Blue asked, now simply sitting next to her sister.

Yellow smiled, feeling good now, "I guess not…"

"Right! See, you were all worried for nothing." Blue said.

"I know, it's just one of those things, you know." Yellow replied.

"Yeah, I know." Blue said.

Meanwhile, back at Gold's table.

"What makes you so sure she'll say no?" Ruby asked.

"What **reason** does she have to say yes?" Gold answered.

"What reason does she have to say no?" Silver countered.

"Look at me; I'm not exactly what you'd call a 'prize catch'." Gold said.

Nobody said anything for a second, but then Silver spoke up, "Ya know Gold, I'd like to tell you you're a good looking kid to encourage you, but I just don't swing that way. Ruby you do it."

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny." Ruby said, "But actually, women don't always consider appearance to be the most important thing. Some disregard it all together. In fact the most attractive thing to a woman is confidence."

"Really?" All three boys said in unison.

"Yep. Just stay confident, be humorous and fun to be around, and if you make eye contact, don't be the first person to look away, even for a second, don't ask why, just do it. See I'm telling you this because you _know_ you want her, don't try and hide it." Ruby told.

"You know, it's funny. Where I am, right now, is usually where you are." Silver started, "And now, I'm gonna say something to you that you say to me every other day." He cleared his throat, put both hands on his brother's shoulders and said; "Don't tell me you're gonna let a fine piece-a-ass like that slip you by." He finished in a near "black-guy" tone.

The group laughed, including Gold. He _did_ say that. The laughter of the fun-loving boys died down after they got over the mere irony and hysteria of the comment.

"…She _is_ hot." Silver added.

"Yeah, I _will_ admit that." Gold said.

"See? Now you just need to keep it in your pants and you're gold!!!" Wally joked.

They all laughed. That was the punch line and Gold was the set up. He was the group pervert to say the least. But the sheer irony was when Wally said "you're gold". He hadn't even thought about it, but it worked. Gold was still hesitant.

"Dude, she's a hot blonde, most people expect her to be **too** hot to say yes, sure, that's a given." Silver said, "But we KNOW she's too nice to say no."

"And it's Yellow! The class angel. If she does say no, I'm sure she has a good reason. And since she's an absolute _cutie_! If she says no, it's nothing that'll count against you. No ones gonna think anything of it. If anything they'll think you were a cool guy just for trying." Ruby reassured.

"And _when_ she says yes, you have something to do for the rest of the day. And you'll have scored the seriously hot blonde chick." Wally said.

"Don't worry if anything at all goes wrong, Ruby's your gay, 'all about the feelings' friend, Wally's your sick and sympathetic friend, and I'm your emo best friend slash step brother, we're here for you." Silver said, joking about the four of them.

"Yeah, and she **will** say yes." Ruby added.

"We'll be with you every step of the way." Wally ended.

Gold rarely thought about it, and like most people would, he took it for granted, but, he had some seriously nice friends. Just the three, but they were probably the nicest people he'd ever met. Something he doesn't get to say about himself too often. Not that he was a mean guy or anything. He tapped his hands on the table and thought to himself as his head hung downward.

He then held his head up and said; "Alright." He held himself up, off the table, leaning over it, "I'm gonna do it." And he stood and turned toward Yellow's direction and walked forward.

"Ah, yes." Wally said, proud of his friend.

"Work your magic Goldilocks." Ruby encouraged.

Silver just looked proudly as his brother walked off.

Meanwhile at Yellow's table.

Blue had resumed her original spot on the other side of the table across from Yellow. And in their conversation, Blue stopped to tap Yellow on the shoulder.

"Don't look now but he's coming this way." She said pointing.

"What?" Yellow said.

She took a quick glance to her left and saw him walking over. When she looked, Gold froze and turned bright red, ducking his head down into his jacket collar somewhat. He could feel his heart pound as he gazed at this perfect female specimen.

Meanwhile at Gold's table.

"Oh no, Gold don't get cold feet on us now." Wally muttered under his breath.

"Whatever you do Gold, don't look away." Ruby murmured.

Gold only took three or so seconds before walking again.

"Oh thank God." Ruby sighed.

Meanwhile back at Yellow's table.

Yellow merely stared as Gold walked forward.

"Go." Blue said to her.

"What? How do you know he's even coming over to talk to me?" She argued.

"He is now." Blue said, walking around the table and grabbing her shoulders.

"No!" Yellow silently exclaimed while being lifted from her seat, "What am I supposed to say?"

"Honey, **he** wants to talk to **you**, let him do the talking, and try your best to keep him out of your pants." Blue said while pushing her sister along.

"Blue!" Yellow blushed wildly.

Gold's walking slowed. He could hear them, but he couldn't map out what they saying, and he got more and more nervous by the second.

Blue shoved her sister and said; "Go on, go get 'im sexy." She continued as Yellow looked back at her, "I'll take care of your food, and tray, and everything." They were getting ready to leave anyway.

Yellow turned to look at Gold. His heart stopped, there was no further doubt that he was walking to see her, and thus, her heart skipped a few beats itself. Gold wanted to look away, every second he didn't he got more and more nervous. But Ruby's words ran through his head. He wasn't sure of them, but Ruby had never been wrong before. So he wouldn't break eye contact. He figured walking slow would only make things more awkward, and to save himself the embarrassment, he hurried his footsteps toward her. Yellow just stood and stared, unable to move, desperate on what to say and what to do. And then Gold was no more than a foot away.

"Hey." He said, lacking anything better to say.

"Hi." Yellow said sheepishly, shyly forcing a cute little smile on her bubbly face as she ducked her neck down into her shirt collar.

Meanwhile back at Gold's table.

"Come on, come on!" Wally mumbled.

"Keep it cool Goldilocks." Ruby lightly said.

Meanwhile back with Gold and Yellow.

Gold just had to be sure he wasn't a total stranger.

"So, how've you been? It's been a while."

"Yeah it has, I'm good, and you?" She replied.

Gold had to stay confident and in control.

"Actually, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." He began, "My friends are all gonna be gone later which leaves me with nothing to do, so." Gold took a second, staring into space.

Meanwhile back with Gold's friends.

"He's breaking eye contact, is he screwed?" Wally whispered to Ruby.

"No, it wouldn't screw him over, it just lessens his chances, but she looked away first. And also this is one of those situations where he can do it. No big deal. And honestly, since it's Yellow, I don't think it matters at all." Ruby said back with his apparent knowledge of all things women.

Meanwhile, with Gold and Yellow

"Is he going to ask me out!?!" Yellow thought, stunned but excited.

"If you're not busy, maybe…" Gold looked back at her, about to ask the question, "We could. Do something, after school?" He offered.

Yellow was crimson. She wanted to squeal and hug him, but kept herself under control.

"Um, n-no." Yellow paused looking down.

Gold's heart sank.

But then Yellow regained her composure and continued, "No, I'm not doing anything. I'll um…"

Gold was more worried than ever. That "no" scared the crap out of him to put it bluntly. And he mentally crossed his fingers. Yellow had a very hard time speaking, being the shy girl that she was.

And she worked up the nerve to look back at him, "I-I'll go, w-with you." She uttered.

Gold was never as shy as he was today, this was rare of him, but it was typical of Yellow.

Gold simply couldn't believe his ears, "Um, okay. So I'll meet you over by the front doors after school?"

"Yeah…"

They looked at each other remaining silent.

"I-I should go now but, I'll see you then?" She said.

"Yeah." Gold replied.

"Kay, bye." She said, walking away and waving, still very red.

"Bye…" Gold said, somewhat dumbfounded.

Yellow headed for the exit to meet Blue, and Gold walked back to his table, where his friends looked at his flabbergasted face with concern.

"Well, how'd it go?" Ruby asked once he got back.

Gold took a minute to answer. The trio all stared at him curiously. Eventually, Gold gave in to his childlike temptation, and a wide smile formed across his face. Upon seeing this, his buddies all smiled and congratulated him. Silver uncharacteristically pulled him into a "noogie". To put it quite simply, Gold got a date with the hot blonde chick.

Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, I used meanwhile a lot and threw in a hall of justice joke. I was gonna put in something about Aquaman getting kicked off, and Superman breaking up with Wonder Woman, but it just didn't fit, and it was so horrible. besides I figured it would've killed any success the story had. Feel free to comment, ask questions if you have any, and I'll see you around. Out...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I tried to upload this a few months ago but something happened with the site. I'm lucky I got the "Alone" on here.

Anyway. Before I go on I just want to give a shout out. Due to this fics lack of reviews, an absolute ZERO, I was tempted to quit it. Tempted, I don't ever give up on my stories but one person got me writing it again. Firestar6546! "This is turning out to be a really promising story! xD And AmberShipping is seriously cute! I love all the innuendos about Ruby being gay, too. xD" It was a simple review that prooved she read it and pointed out something she liked(Ruby's metrosexuality). Thank you! I'm sorry I didn't respond to any of your reviews before but I just wanted to say this personally. You are this fic's Saving Grace. And I'd like to thank the following other people for their reviews as well:

Ununununium  
KolibriKey  
twilight princess snow  
monkies ate my sisters  
Darth Meanie(I have my problems with you but I still appreciate it)  
Knight of the Moon  
BlackShadowWave  
Joey Hirasame  
Mudkip_Lover  
MichaelaTheUchiha  
Akiyama-64  
ivoryebony  
Rosa the Kitsune  
Reluisant Saphir Loup  
DaniMCR(The other person who reviewed this, you deserve recognition)  
Mumble 101(I know you gave a negative review, but I also know it was just because you don't like LuckyShipping, I forgive you ^_^)  
Iron Reprieve(You really made my day)  
fandan2009(Even if the thing you reviewed is deleted now =/)  
Axletia Rosonetis

Not Farla though... Farla was rude. I accept critisism but she was still rude. MyCurrentObsession doesn't need any introduction because she's one of my best friends. And Firestar, high five! I love you all thiiiiiiiis much. Except Farla. And to everyone else who faved and alerted my stories or faved or alerted me. I love you too but would it kill you to review? I review everything I like. *Looks at reviews* O_O Wow, I should really read more. Chapter two! I hope you were with us last chapter, enjoy.

Gold: Previously on All That's Visible.

Ruby: Dude you look bored.

Gold: I got nothin' to do after school.

Wally: See her?

Silver: Remember, Ms. Bell's class?

Gold: Well, she wouldn't say yes.

Ruby: Well you won't know that until you ask her.

Blue: go over there, talk to him.

Yellow: He isn't that sexy.

Ruby: Go on, go work your magic Goldilocks.

Gold: Alright. I'm gonna do it.

Blue: Don't look now but he's coming this way.

Yellow: What am I supposed to say?

Gold: If you're not busy, maybe… We could. Do something, after school?

Yellow: I-I'll go, w-with you.

*The guys congratulating Gold*

Link from the Zelda cartoon: What is that?

Linkara from Atop the Fourth Wall: It's Neutro!

AngryJoe from The AngryJoe Show: ATTACK!!!

Bender from Futurama: Attack!

Lance: Kill all humans!

Bender: Kill all humans!

Batman: What does The Joker want with Lance?(Marvel/DC Happy Hour reference)

Lance: BRUNO!!!

Linkara: Iiiiiiiiiinnssaaaaaaaaaannnooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!(Dr. Insano)

Goku(DBZ abridged): KAAAAMEEEEEE!!!!

Superman: *smacks Goku upside the head* Knock it off!

Goku: Ow! You jerk!

Superboy-Prime: Linkara! I'll kill you to death!

Linkara: Bring it on Superboy-Premodona! *flashes knife and gun*

Superman on Christopher Reeves death: All those things I can do. All those powers... And I couldn't even save him.

Gold: And now the conclusion. But really was parodying Linkara's previously on segments really necessary?

Me: Oh shut up.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**All That's Visible**

Fifteen minutes. It'd been fifteen minutes since the ending bell rang, and most of the kids had gone home. Except for a few, like Yellow. She waited patiently by what was commonly referred to as "the front doors" of the school. For those of you who weren't with us last chapter, Gold had asked her out during lunchtime and said to meet by the front doors. He hadn't shown up yet. Yellow was patient and gave him some time; he could just be running late, right? But fifteen, or now, seventeen minutes was a little much. Yellow began to think the worst and her heart ached. Two minutes later, Yellow could only look around at the empty schoolyard with no sign of Gold anywhere.

"He isn't coming." She mumbled to herself.

She sighed and leaned against the wall. After a second of simply feeling the disappointment slip in, she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small cell phone, hit a speed dial number and held it to her ear, waiting for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blue." Yellow said sadly.

"Hey." Blue recognized that disappointed tone all too well, it was the same one she got when she started dating Red, "Whatta you need?"

"I…" Yellow felt her eyes water but tried to keep a straight voice, "I think I've been stood up."

"Oh Yellow I'm sorry." Blue said, "Are you okay."

"I'm fine." Yellow said.

Blue knew she was lying, she knew Yellow was really looking forward to this, especially considering the way Yellow squealed, blushed and smiled when Blue asked her what happened with her and Gold.

Yellow failed to keep a normal sounding voice, "Could you come pick me up?" She said in a sob-sounding voice, like she was about to cry.

"Sure sis."

"Thanks." Yellow said in the same tearful tone.

"Hang in there." Blue said.

"Okay." Yellow said still very sadly.

"Bye." Blue parted worriedly.

"Bye." Yellow said, being the first one to hang up.

She closed her phone. Blue usually left her school and headed too Yellow's at lunch, since Yellow secretly didn't have a lot of friends. One of which was Crystal, it gave Blue comfort knowing that if anyone did anything bad to Yellow, Crystal would kick their ass. Literally, those legs were practically indestructible, if she kicked them in the butt, they wouldn't be sitting down for a couple of weeks. Maybe she'd kick Gold's ass, being Crys's ex, or maybe Blue could get Silver to do it. Either way, if Gold didn't have a good reason for standing Yellow up, he was gonna feel a world of pain. Blue's school also gets out twenty minutes earlier, so she made it home before Yellow or their parents.

Yellow didn't put the phone back in her pocket but instead found herself gripping it tightly. She wrapped one arm around her stomach area and brought her left hand which carried the phone up to her mouth, as if trying to drown the sound of crying before it started, and then up to rest the bottom of her palm to her brow and tried her best to fight the tears. The air escaped her throat into a sob, and then again she sobbed until she let it out and cried silently while no one was looking.

She ultimately regained control of herself after a few tears had fallen. She convinced herself that she could save the crying for when she got home. She stood by the edge of the parking lot outside the school building until she finally saw her mother's blue mini van pull up. Blue didn't have her own car, but she figured her parents wouldn't mind if she was just going to pick up Yellow like she did every other day. The car pulled up closely to Yellow, or at least as much as it could, Blue wasn't perfect. And just as Yellow opened the passenger door;

"Wait!" A recently familiar voice cried.

Yellow turned her head to her right and saw Gold sprinting towards her. He looked exhausted and overheated, like he'd been running for some time now. Nineteen minutes perhaps? Gold ran up to her and once he stopped, he leaned over and started panting roughly. He _had_ been running for a while it seemed.

"Gold!?! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, if I don't pass out I think I'll be fine." He replied.

"What happened to you?" Yellow asked.

"Long story. I was waiting for my last class to get out, and the teacher decided to keep me after school for forty-five minutes."

Yellow smiled, "Is that why you were late?" She asked hopefully.

"Actually it's because I ran like all hell when he said that, and I just barely managed to lose 'im." He panted, "Okay I'm seriously gonna pass out here."

"Okay sit down." Yellow said, guiding him to the van to sit in the open door space.

Gold continued to let the air escape. He looked like he would collapse at any moment. It actually sparked sympathy from Yellow and Blue. Yellow was just a sweet girl so she had hoped he wasn't too hurt, and he had Blue's sympathy in a "that sucks" kinda way. As his fatigue slowly faded he noticed something.

"Hey Yellow?" He called.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your face looks a little red and your eyes are kinda soggy looking."

Yellow blushed, "Well uh-um…" She paused, "It's nothing." She said turning away.

"No you can tell me." He said in a friendly voice.

"Well… Forget it, it's stupid." Yellow was embarrassed about having cried about it and plus, Blue was right there.

He stood up, "No come on, I wanna know." He said curious yet somewhat concerned.

"Well…" Yellow looked down before continuing, "It's just, for a minute, I thought you stood me up, is all." She nervously told him.

Gold smiled, "Are you kidding, _I_ asked _you_ out remember?" Gold said wrapping an arm around her, "And I just bailed out in class hoping I wouldn't miss it. I'm probably gonna be suspended for like, a week, but it was worth it."

"I guess." Yellow said smiling in relief and blushing in bashfulness.

"Hmhm." Blue chuckled.

For a split second, they'd forgotten she was there.

"W-what?" Yellow stuttered.

"No it, just looks like you're having fun."

Yellow laughed semi-nervously and Gold just smirked.

"Blue?" Yellow called.

"Yeah?"

Yellow's face was still red as she asked; "Uh… As long as you're here, I don't suppose um…"

Blue cocked her head.

"You would, drive us around?"

"Hey there's an idea." Gold thought, "It's better than walking."

It would be much easier than walking. Yellow just smiled pleadingly.

After taking a second to think it over, Blue smiled, "Sure thing kiddo."

"Thanks." Yellow said.

"But you'll probably wanna hop in the back." Blue said.

"Why?" Replied Yellow.

"Why not? I wouldn't wanna keep you two apart, besides I thought you'd like it considering that I can't see what you're doing back there. Wink-wink." Blue joked.

"Blue!" Yellow whined in embarrassment.

Gold mentally chuckled, he was glad Blue was _her_ sister and not his. That way she couldn't embarrass _him_. Or at least, not for a little while. Yellow looked at Gold and chuckled nervously, Blue and her antics. Gold opened the sliding car door and stepped in. Yellow closed the door she opened previously and climbed in next to Gold. They didn't sit all the way in the back like Blue had suggested; just on the couch-like seats behind the driver's and shotgun seats.

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Yellow asked.

"Well I have a few ideas but I wanna hear what you want." Gold replied.

"I'm no good with plans." Yellow said as Blue began to pull away.

"Well how about some food to start with, how does that sound?" Gold said.

"Sure, if we can get drive-through. Sorry, I'm still really nervous about this whole thing." Yellow said.

"Well let's just talk and we can get to know each other a little more, then maybe you won't feel so freaked out." Gold said.

"Oh she knows plenty." Blue said.

"Blue." Yellow whined again, blushing deep red.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up." Blue assured.

Gold felt that if Blue was going to embarrass her, he'd have to make her more comfortable, "So, talk?" He offered again.

"Yeah okay, what do you wanna talk about?" Yellow asked.

Gold took a few seconds to think of something, "Well what've you been up to? I haven't really seen you a whole lot between today and when we worked on that assignment with Silver."

"Yeah, I've been around. I can't say a whole lot has happened yet." Yellow blushed a little, not having anything to say of what she'd been up to. She never told anyone but she didn't have much of a social life, she mostly stayed home, "But I've heard your mom and Silver's dad got married."

"You heard right."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Silver's dad is a good guy."

"Yeah but-"

"How do I feel about it taking my real dad into account?"

Yellow looked at Gold, who'd successfully guessed what she was thinking, "Yeah."

"It's fine; I never met my real dad. He's a real A-hole from what I hear though." Gold replied.

"Yeah? I'm sorry I shouldn't've even brought it up." Yellow apologized, feeling guilty.

"No it's fine." Gold said smiling.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Yellow smiled.

"I don't really get sensitive over father related subjects. I'm happy with the family I have, which is just my mom. Of course I've been friends with Silver for years so it'll be cool to have him as a step brother." He continued.

"You guys care where we go for food?" Blue asked.

"No." Gold said.

"Nuh-uh." Yellow said directly after Gold.

"Okay then, Arctic Circle it is." Blue said to herself.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Okay lovebirds; pick what you want cause I don't wanna be here for too long." Blue teased.

While Gold took casually to the comment, Yellow blushed, "Blue." She whined.

Did she _have_ to keep embarrassing her? Yellow was beginning to think this was a bad idea. It was easier than having to walk for miles to get from place to place. But it felt like Blue was out to get her.

"I guess we could just share some fries." Gold suggested.

"And maybe a milkshake?" Yellow added while blushing.

Gold blushed as well though his was less noticeable, "Sure, okay." He agreed.

"D'ya hear that Blue?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah I got it." She said, before pulling up to the window.

Gold tried to think of a decent conversation subject but half thankfully, Blue had that covered.

"Yeah okay a large fries and milkshake," She smirked devilishly, "And a couple of kids meals for the love birds."

"Blue! Cut it out!" She yelled, cheeks burning red.

"Alright alright." Blue said chuckling, "Scratch the kids meals."

A chuckle could be heard from the other side. Unbeknownst to Gold and Yellow, Red was working the drive thru. Yellow sat and blushed, her cheeks getting redder with each thing Blue did to embarrass her.

"She seems like a handful of a sister." Gold said to Yellow.

"She doesn't usually tease me this much. It's just because… You know." Yellow said.

"What? You can't say it? You're ashamed to say you're dating me? Huh?" Gold said half sarcastically.

"No! Gold, I, I didn't mean, um, I-" Yellow began to panic.

"Yellow. Kidding." Gold replied.

Yellow sighed, "Sorry."

"For what?" Gold asked.

"Just… Being dumb." Yellow said.

"How are you dumb?" Gold asked.

"For just, not understanding that you were kidding." Yellow said semi-nervously.

"Really, cause last I checked you were a genius." Gold said.

"Who told you that?" Yellow asked.

"Just heard it, I mean you always did well in Ms. Bell's class." Gold continued.

"Oh, I'm on and off, I get good grades usually but when I get distracted they go down." She explained.

"So would this count as a distraction?" Gold teased.

Yellow blushed slightly, "I guess."

"Hate to interrupt your 'sex making' but I've got your food here." Blue teased yet again.

"Blu-" Yellow began before cutting herself off, "Oh what's the point?" She said in a hushed tone and grabbing the milkshake from Blue.

As she took a sip through one of the two straws had put in the shake, she felt a warm hand over hers, Gold's. She looked at him and blushed while he just confidently smiled and took a sip from the other straw. Yellow moved her lips from the cup and bashfully smiled. Gold took Ruby's advice and kept eye contact, Yellow looked away out of bashfulness and let her blush grow.

Maybe it was just Blue's constant teasing but Yellow couldn't believe how confident Gold was being. She didn't realize it was a façade, Gold was every bit as nervous maybe even more so than she was. It was in his nature to be or at least act confident but she didn't realize how nervous she could make someone. Which was for the best, she'd like to believe people could be comfortable around her. Gold was always right on the line between confident and scared out of his wits; he never knew when he'd make a mistake.

"So, anything else you wanna talk about?" Gold asked.

"Well…" Yellow paused and then signaled Gold to come in closer, he did and Yellow said, "I… I kinda heard you touched Blue's butt once? Is that true?"

"Erm." Gold stammered, how was he supposed to explain to his date that he'd touched her sister's butt two years prior? He desperately carried on, "Um well… Well that was two years ago, I mean…" His face lit up, "It was, I was, um…" Yellow looked at him nigh-curiously, "What do you want me to say?"

He looked away in embarrassment. Which, according to Ruby, was bad, but you can't really blame him. Yellow began to feel bad for even bringing it up and looked away from him herself. She spotted Blue looking at her via the rearview mirror. She held her hand up like she was holding a french-fry and held it out in front of her, as if putting it in someone else's mouth. Yellow blushed, faintly recalling Blue using this hand signal to describe her first date with Red and knew what Blue was suggesting.

Yellow grabbed a hold of herself long enough to semi-nervously pick up a fry and hold it up between her and Gold, "French-fry?" She offered.

Gold turned back, still blushing faintly, "Um sure."

He reached his hand out to take the fry from Yellow but she moved her hand away. Gold was confused at first, but then Yellow moved her hand again and held the fry dangerously close to Gold's face. Yellow put the fry gently to Gold's lips as he blushed. He opened his mouth a little bit and let Yellow slowly and gently push the fry into his mouth, biting one half off and then letting her move her hands with the fry all the way to his lips.

He stared at her disbelievingly. His heart raced and his face lit up with her hand still on his mouth. Yellow blushed as well and turned her eyes away and saw Blue in the mirror again. Blue licked the ends of her fingers in a second signal of what to do. Yellow averted her eyes back, Gold still hadn't moved. He blinked once but that was all he could manage.

Yellow moved her hand from his mouth and tried to hide her nervousness. She wasn't completely sure of it, but she brought her hand back to her face and opened her mouth. Without sticking her tongue past her teeth she brushed her fingers against the tongue and licked off the remnants of salt from them. When she got to her pinky finger she stopped, blushing bright red while still trying to look calm.

Gold stared at her before regaining his composure, slyly smiling and jokingly saying; "Kinky."

Yellow giggled and looked away in bashfulness. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Blue in the rearview mirror again. She winked and held her thumb up in approval. Yellow felt somewhat lucky to have the family "expert" with her.

**The End**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well okay, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope my "previously on" joke hasn't driven you away from this fic. Rest in peace Christopher Reeve, you know I was born on the same day as his son, June 7th 1992 according to Wikipedia. And Firestar, seriously, you rock! Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's Part 3. My New Years resolution is to adapt to a monthly schedule. School is probably going to make that impossible but I'm not going down without a fight damn it. Anyway, you waited and cried, and here it is, and the next chapter will be out in February, I promise.

Yellow: Previously on All That's Visible...

Yellow: I think I've been stood up.

Gold: Wait!

Yellow: Gold!?!

Gold: I was waiting for my last class to get out, and the teacher decided to keep me after school for forty-five minutes.

Yellow: Is that why you were late?

Gold: Actually it's because I ran like hell when he said that,

Blue: Arctic Circle it is.

Pilot: We're falling right outta the sky.

Marty *is being chased by people on the site*: For the last time my name is Marty OBERMILLER not Marty Stu!

Ellis(L4D2): I remember this one time, I was hangin' out with my buddy Keith, and we was talkin' 'bout who'd win in a fight between Jimmy Gibbs Jr. and Dale Earnheart Jr. and of course I was thinkin' Jimmy Gibbs would win in a race and Dale Earnheart would win in a fight and Keith thought it was the opposite. And we were at Kiddyland-

Nick(L4D2) *has been pounced by a Hunter*: Ellis! I'm getting my guts ripped out can this wait long enough for you to HELP ME!!!

Ellis: Okay...

Emerald: Since when was urinating in public a crime?

Superboy-Prime *is destroying planets with his heat vision*: One-a-planet two-a-planet three-a-planet four!

Mario(Stupid Mario Bros): We have to find someone who can actually command a legendary ice Pokemon to use Sheer Cold.

Ash(Stupid Mario Bros): I could do it!

Mario: Shut up Ash! Come on Luigi, let's go to the Pokemon Special universe to find someone who doesn't suck.

Luigi: Yeah, what Mario said.

Ellis: Ah shit! I love Stupid Mario Bros! Like I remember when I first saw the Mario drive-thru at Carl's Jr video. That's where I learned to do my Mario voice. And one time I was talkin' to my buddy Keith about it-

Coach(L4D2) *Is being pounded by a Charger*: Ellis! Can it WAIT!!!

Ellis: Okay...

Green: I think we're the only ones left alive.

Superboy-Prime: You can't stop me, no one cane stop me. I'm SuperMAN-Prime!

Yellow: And now the conclusion.

* * *

**All That's Visible**

"So you're date finished and Gold still hasn't come home?" Ruby said into his phone while grooming his beloved dog Nana in his room upstairs.

"Yeah, and he started before we did so he's been at it a while." Silver confirmed, sitting on his couch with a bizarre rare creature in his lap that would've cost him seven hundred thousand dollars had he not just found it when he was little which he named "Sneasel".

Wally snickered, lying on his bed sleepily, "Been at it for a while."

"Wally that's something I'd expect to hear from Gold." Silver said.

"Yeah well Gold's not here." Wally replied, still in his sick sounding voice.

"Well he did sleep in her room." Ruby joked.

Wally and Silver chuckled, Wally more so than Silver.

"So when do you think they'll be back?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know he turned off his phone off." Silver replied.

"Did you just say 'he turned off his phone off'?" Ruby asked.

"I had a miscommunication, sorry." Silver replied.

"It sounds kinda like you're drunk. 'He turned off his phone off and said he'd give me a million bucks if I took off all my clothes off'." Ruby joked in the best drunken sounding voice he could muster.

Then his mother's voice interrupted.

"Ruby! Dinner." She hollered.

"Joy." Ruby mumbled unenthusiastically, "I have to go guys."

"Yeah actually I have to cut this short too." Silver said.

"Okay, see you guys." Wally replied.

They all hung up one after another.

"Come on Nana." Ruby called getting up and walking towards his door.

* * *

Not feeling it fair for her sister to just wait for them while they had fun, Yellow had told Blue to just drop them off at a concert hall Gold had thought to take her to. He had used the computer during one of his class periods to search various topics to help him think of things to do for the date he had and he happened to stumble across a concert hall nearby that was playing. Looking back, he probably could've gone here to pass the time regardless of whether or not he had already secured a date with Yellow.

"Gold you really don't have to do this." Yellow insisted.

"What? You don't like Scorpions?" Gold replied.

"I do but, I don't want to be a burden you really shouldn't have to pay for this." Yellow said.

"Have _you_ got any money?" Gold asked somewhat smugly.

"No." She replied.

"Well I guess that means I'm paying for everything then doesn't it?" He said smiling, "Come on, I already got the tickets so we might as well go."

"Okay, but don't think you have to spend a whole lot on me okay?"

"I will spend on you as much as I _want_ to spend on you." Gold all but bragged.

Yellow smiled and then Gold tugged her by the arm, nearly forcing her over, and hurried to the seats they'd gotten.

* * *

"You're lovin' me to death. And leaving me to die. You make me wanna scream but my tongue is tied."

Gold was standing like nearly everybody else either just listening or cheering in his and the majority of the stadium's case. Yellow was just sitting down. She didn't go to concerts too often, she wondered if Gold did. She would from time to time spy someone giving her a dirty look, which troubled her some. Gold quickly noticed this.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"You're just sitting and looking around. You wanna go?"

"No, I like the music. It's just that people keep looking at me like I did something wrong." She explained.

"Ah they just think you don't like the music because you're not jumping around. Come on stand up." Gold egged on.

"Well, I'm just not really a 'get up and jump around' kind of person." Yellow said, "Besides, I don't want to get up and do something I wouldn't normally because of peer pressure."

"Yellow you're not supposed to stand up and shout because other people will like you for it, you're supposed to do it because it's fun." He assured her.

"I don't know." Yellow said timidly.

"Come on, just try it and if you don't like it you can sit back down okay?" Gold promised.

"Well." Yellow paused, "O-okay."

She stood up and stayed close to Gold. This may have been the first time that she felt more comfortable or safe around Gold than she did nervous. She turned her attention to the performers on stage.

"Come on, when they get into the main chorus of this song, just start jumping and have fun." Gold urged.

Yellow considered it carefully in her head. She'd always been a shy person. She wasn't sure of her decision to do what Gold said. She didn't want to be the person who cracks under peer pressure or do something that she wouldn't normally just because her date suggested it to her. Then again, it could've been a much worse suggestion. Gold had treated her very well up to this point; she had no reason to suspect him of steering her wrong. Besides, what was the harm in just jumping to a song?

She listened to the song, the tune the lyrics, and felt that sensation every person gets when they listen to music they like. As the song neared its main chorus, Gold put his hand on Yellow's back and confidently smiled at her. Yellow smiled back with a feeling of security. And then she realized she was tapping her foot, she'd completely forgotten about the dirty looks she'd been given and started to enjoy the music. It all seemed to happen in an instant, Yellow was having fun like Gold said, she just barely noticed that she was bobbing her head too. From swaying her hips from side to side, to moving her shoulders one up, the other down and switching between them. She ended up being that get up and jump person she never thought she was.

* * *

Gold was walking Yellow home. She hadn't bothered to call Blue. She thought it would be better to let Blue do her own thing, and besides, she enjoyed talking with Gold, surprisingly enough. Though, as they soon found out, each of them remembered more about the other than they thought. Yellow was half surprised he didn't tell her her bra size (see chapter 1). All in all, they had a good talk. Soon they arrived at Yellow's house.

"Well, anyway, thank you for today Gold." Yellow said.

"Yeah sure thing." He replied.

Yellow blushed while smiling. In the movies or on TV or what have you, this is usually the part where, if the date went well, the couple kisses. Yellow was still a relatively shy person, and she was almost afraid to kiss Gold. It was just an awkward feeling of "should I or shouldn't I" that she hid behind a bashful smile. She wondered if Blue felt this way after her first date with Red, then she figured that she was more in Red's spot and Gold was more in Blue's spot.

"Well, um." Yellow was trying to think of something to say, or whether or not she should try to kiss him.

She wouldn't have to decide though, since Gold held his hand gently to her chin and kissed _her_, it was a quick kiss but Yellow's face lit up like there was no tomorrow and she'd only be able to feel this way now, "See ya around 'kay?"

"Uh, yeah, o-okay. M-maybe we could do this again sometime." Yellow replied, slowly regaining her composure.

"Yeah." Gold said, he turned to leave, "See ya."

"Take care!" Yellow hollered to him, and she went inside.

She was in a sort of daze with her eyes only half open and a content smile on her face. Even with her back to the door, she just kept looking in Gold's direction smittenly.

"Ahem." Said someone.

It startled Yellow at first. She looked in front of her to see Blue sitting on the couch holding a magazine she had been reading up until now.

"Ho-How long have you been there?" Yellow asked.

"Well, being completely honest, I've been here since I got home, I was waiting for you to get back."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. So how'd it go?" Blue asked.

"Um. Well. Great. I've never felt so-"

"Horny?" Blue jokingly interrupted.

"Blue." Yellow whined.

"Oh relax, you know I'm kidding. So how'd you really feel?"

"Well. I felt, confident. I actually started cheering and bouncing around at the concert, that's something I thought I'd never do, and I really enjoyed it."

"Yeah, I bet he enjoyed you bouncing around for him too." Blue teased again.

Yellow just smiled bashfully at her sister and giggled lightly, there was no stopping her today.

"So is he a good kisser?" Blue asked.

Yellow was shocked, "You saw that!?"

"No, but thank you for the confirmation." Blue said.

Yellow looked down to her side and blushed harder.

"Well is he?" Blue urged.

"I don't know, it was just a quick little peck." Yellow said.

"On the cheek?"

"Lips." Yellow bashfully smiled again.

The two girls were silent for a couple seconds.

"Hey you hungry? It's almost dinner time and Mom and Dad aren't back yet." Blue asked.

"Uh, yeah I could go for something, thank you very much." She said cheerfully.

Blue just smiled back and walked into the kitchen, "Whatta you want?"

"Whatta we have?"

"Screw it," She mumbled, Yellow never could decide on what she liked to eat, "I'm making Mac and Cheese." She said to her little sister,

"Okay." She replied, it wasn't long before her mind wandered back to Gold, "I wonder what he's doing right now."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter. Buh-bye, have a beautiful time. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm SO sorry this is late, the website was having problems and wouldn't let me submit the document. But hopefully, March will be our lucky month. Just wait until St. Patricks day. Or Yellow's birthday tomorrow. I'll make it up to you with on time, full length updates. Cross my heart. Of course, with that, AND the True Blue film festival, I'll be very busy, so promise not to hate me.

Speaking of hate. I recently came across numerous posts that asked the question "Do you like the manga(by which they specifically meant Special) or the anime better?" And I was surprised by how many people said "The anime, definately, but that might just be because I grew up with the anime." So did I, but know quality when I see it. I remember the anime fondly, it played a large role in my childhood, and I hate to say it but without it, I might never have come across PokeSupe. So it was a fond childhood memory... Until February 26th. I'd recently poped in on a modern episode and was driven away by the terrible voice acting. Then on the 26th, my buddy Derick and I went for pizza(we do that every Friday if it's an A-day), and an episode was on. I told him how I couldn't stand the first nine seconds of the damn show and even immitated Brock's annoying as hell voice to get my point across. So just for the sake of seeing if it was bad enough to make fun of, Derick turned to Cartoon Network... What I saw, SODOMIZED my childhood. How the hell can people like this better than Special? The freaking idiots! Come to think of it, how can people like this AT ALL! Now, just to get it off my chest, I HATE THE POKEMON ANIME! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! ANTI-LIFE JUSTIFIES MY HATE! ANTI-LIFE JUSTIFIES MY HATE! ANTI-LIFE *starts to break down* JUSTIFI-ies my haaaaate...

Yeah okay, I apologize for that. And for stealing Linkara's joke about the "Superman: At World's End" review.

Also for clarity I more or less based Gold's mom on Fran Drescher(along with her previously established personality), hence her name is Fran.

Anyway, chapter 4 for eveyone who wanted to see it earlier(seriously, I'm sorry).

* * *

**All That's Visible**

Gold was walking home, and wasn't but a three minute walk away right at that point. He'd forgotten all about school, the teachers, his friends and the dilemma he faced earlier of dying of boredom. Which is possible, Gold has heard of it happening. But all that was simultaneously swept away. All that was on his mind was his new girlfriend. He'd had a nice time and was more than willing to go to see her again; this was the obvious start to a beautiful new relationship.

Gold walked up and opened his front door. When he stepped inside, he saw his soon-to-be-step father and his mother.

"Oh there he is the second we mention him." His mother said.

"What?" Gold said curiously.

Giovanni stood up, "Did you or did you not run from a teacher who'd given you detention today?"

Gold eyes widened. He'd completely forgotten about that. He chuckled nervously. He could just imagine sitcom laughter in the background.

"He's your son so maybe I should let you handle this." Giovanni said quietly to his fiancé.

"Well hey, he's gonna be your son pretty soon here too ya know." She replied, still she obliged and walked past the two couches to speak to Gold, "Gold honey just tell me, what teacher was it."

"Mr. Bacwater." Gold replied unbelievably calmly.

"Okay then." She finished walking back to the couch.

Giovanni couldn't believe what he'd just seen, "Wait a minute, that's it!" He said astonished.

"Oh please, that teacher is no help at all. I called him once and he did just about nothing but complain. You know one of his rules is that you can't walk around with an ice cream cone in your back pocket on Wednesday." She explained.

"That's ridiculous who the hell does that?" Giovanni asked.

"Apparently Mr. Bacwater." She answered, "I wonder if he's from Kentucky?"

"What does Kentucky have to do with anything?" Giovanni asked.

"You had to be there." She and Gold said in unison.

Gold started walking upstairs with his hands behind his head paying absolutely no mind before Giovanni stopped him, "Hold on we're not done here." He started, Gold turned around staying calm or at least indifferent, "Just so you know, you're suspended from school for the rest of the week."

"Okay." Gold said uncaringly, he turned around and headed back upstairs, "That's not nearly as long as last time."

Giovanni stood still for a minute before turning back to Fran, "Last time?"

She just smiled, "Well, he gets into trouble sometimes."

Giovanni decided not to get any further into it and sat back down, going about his business.

* * *

Gold opened the door to the room he was officially sharing with Silver.

"Ah, you're home." Silver said sitting on a bed with plain black sheets petting Sneasel.

"Hey, see you moved the last of your stuff in." Gold said back, walking over to his bed with red sheets that was parallel to Silver's bed on the other side of the room.

"Yep. So how'd your date go?"

"How'd yours."

"Mine's not important, yours was a first date and you somehow managed to start before me yet end after me."

"How long has it been?"

"You've been gone for a while dude," Silver held up a digital clock, "It's nearing seven-thirty, I mean the sun's half set already."

"Aah, it was alright." He said, "Turns out she knows just as much about me as I do about her."

"She knows your bra size?" Silver joked.

Since the joke was aimed at him, Gold tried his best to contain himself but he failed and burst out laughing. After a minute or so, Gold regained his composure, "Yeah, so d'ya hear I'm suspended for the rest of the week?"

"You lucky bastard." Silver said, "What for?"

"Running from a teacher after he gave me detention."

"When did that happen?"

"He was gonna make me late for my date. Well, I was late anyway because he chased me but at least I wasn't _as_ late."

"Mr. Bacwater?"

"Yeah."

"I hate that guy."

"Somebody should kick his ass… What were we talkin' about?"

"Your date."

"Oh yeah. Not much to say really. She thought I stood her up so she called Blue and I showed up at the last minute so she drove us to Arctic Circle, we got food, we talked, I spent nearly a hundred bucks because I took her to a Scorpions concert. Took her home, gave her a peck and left."

"Oh, first date and already you gave her a kiss?"

"It was just a peck, nothin' major. What, you didn't get that far on your first date with Crystal?" Gold asked.

"Well _I_ did. But according to her, _you_ didn't." Silver said smugly.

Gold closed his eyes half way and looked at Silver with an annoyed expression. Then he flipped Silver off. They _were_ brothers now, or at least they considered themselves to be, so Silver took it passively.

* * *

Nana was sleeping at the foot of the couch by the window Ruby was sitting on while Ruby pet his cat Coco. He was many things, a pet owner and a tailor among them. But his pets were his children, like any respecting pet owner would consider them, so of all of his hobbies, caring for them seemed to be his favorite, especially given how well behaved he trained-slash-raised them to be. Just at that moment, of all people, Ruby saw Diamond passing by across the street from the aforementioned window. He was alone and smiling happily as could be it seemed.

But Ruby noticed something that troubled him. Diamond had what looked like dried blood around his mouth area and a swollen nose. Ruby hoped it was just prop blood from one of those lame comedy acts he and Pearl did. Then again, Pearl did seem to enjoy hitting Diamond. Diamond never seemed to mind and even then, it seemed mostly playful, but still, it did happen a lot. Diamond saw Ruby from across the street and waved at him, Ruby waved back a little awkwardly, Diamond still seemed not to have a care in the world. He didn't know Diamond that well, but Ruby only hoped he wasn't hurt.

* * *

As soon as the microwave beeped, Blue heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

"Yellow! Dinner's ready and mom and dad are home!" She hollered.

Yellow, who was resting in her room, got up excitedly.

* * *

The four family members sat at the table eating the simple meal. Their parents didn't mind that the girls went ahead and made dinner for themselves, they did that all the time. What surprised their mother was that Blue made extra because according to her, she'd learned how to determine _exactly_ when they'd be home. And of course Blue knew just how to grab their father's attention.

"So mummy, daddy, did Yellow tell you she went on a date today?" She said slyly.

"Blue shut up!" Yellow blurted out quickly and then for the second time that day brought her hands up to her mouth in panic.

"Oh did she?" Started their stereotypically if subtly protective father.

Yellow blushed, all eyes were on her, "Well, yeah."

"Who with?" Her mother asked.

"A boy from school. Where else would I meet one?" Yellow replied meekly.

"What was his name?" Her father asked.

"Gold, his name was Gold."

"That's an interesting name." Her mother noted.

"What did you do with him?" Her father said almost sternly.

"Nothing! I-I mean, nothing bad. I… B-Blue drove us around, she was watching the whole time." She turned hoping to get some help from her sister, "Right Blue?"

"Well most of it, but I wouldn't know if you did something naughty after I dropped you off at that concert." She teased.

"But, I-I didn't." Yellow said very meekly. She gave up and sighed, "Am I grounded?"

"No, just clear it up with us next time." Their father said calmly.

Yellow, for one, didn't believe her ears, "Really?"

"Really."

Yellow let go of a nervous breath she'd been holding, calming down.

"By the way, Yellow honey?" Her mother started.

"Yes?"

"You have some macaroni and cheese stuck in your hair." She said, pulling out a napkin. It'd probably gotten there when she flung her hands over her mouth while still holding the spoon.

"Thanks mom." Yellow chirped when her mother was finished.

In response, her mother just patted her head and smiled sweetly. Yellow sometimes wondered if that's where she got it from.

* * *

Okay, there you have it, the February update... In March. Don't worry guys, I'll make it up to you with the March updates I swear. And if you like Yellow, check out "Birthdays and the Like" tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five on time. Hope you enjoy it, though, it's mostly dialogue. I'm also hoping to improve on my imagry in the future but for now, you're getting _this_ update, and you will like it!

I know there's something I want to say but I probably won't remember it until after I post it... Well anyway, without any further stalling for time, I present the fifth chapter.

* * *

**All That's Visible**

Early morning, a groggy for Gold too. He didn't have to get up for school that morning, so the noises of Silver getting ready and their parents helping him and going about their own business were like sirens to him. He grunted and forced one of his two pillows over his head in an attempt to drown them out. He felt like he'd never been more relieved than when the car finally pulled out and left. He laid motionless, but awake, he just wanted to sleep the day away. Of course, he was already awake so he couldn't get to sleep, but it's not like he was about to get up either.

* * *

"I'm bored." Ruby whined at the lunch table, Wally was gone that day so it was just him and Silver, they were wearing essentially the same thing as they were the day before.

"You sound like Gold did yesterday." Silver said.

"Oh yeah!" He said, now realizing he had something to talk about, "So did he tell you how that went?"

"Why do you care?" Silver asked.

"Because I'm the girly friend remember?" He replied.

"Well you'd be better off asking him about it. I just asked if it went well."

"Well what I wanna know is did he screw up? Speakin'-a which where is Goldilocks?" Ruby asked.

"Far as I could tell, it was something about running from a teacher that wanted to keep him after school in order to catch his date."

"Ooh, how fun! Remind me to kick his butt for not being here though."

"If you have time you could come over, there's not really anything going on today."

"Hmmm." He mumbled to himself, "Yeah okay, if it's okay with your parents and everything."

"It will be, especially since Gold's mom is pretty much willing to let us get away with anything."

"You know, she's gonna be your mom too now." Ruby said pointing at Silver.

Silver looked at him with a blank expression, then he lifted his hand in front of Ruby and flicked his nose.

"Come on." Ruby started, "Don't tell me you don't love that Fran is gonna be your mom." He said almost accusingly.

For the most part the four friends all agreed that Gold had a great mom. And of course Silver would just like one to speak of. He looked down at the table, closed his eyes and smiled contently at the idea. After all Fran treated Silver with immense hospitality, even before she met his father.

Just then, something caught Ruby's eye, "Well well, look who it is." He said, smiling and pointing.

Silver turned around to see Crystal walking by, "Hi guys." She said sweetly.

"Hi Crissie." Silver replied naturally.

"Hey slowdown cowgirl." Ruby stopped her.

"Wait, what'd you just call me?" She asked, dumbfoundedly.

"Cowgirl. You know like Cowboy but girl." He replied.

"He does that." Silver said.

"Anyway, what's your hurry? Why don't you sit with us for a while?" Ruby asked cheerily.

"Um. Okay, sure." She said, turning to take a seat next to Silver.

"Besides it's just me and him today and he isn't the talkiest." Ruby said, making up a word.

"Boy I here ya." Crystal replied, casually and happily.

"Hey you're _my_ girlfriend; you're supposed to be on _my_ side." Silver said in a lighthearted tone.

Crystal just warmly and quietly giggled.

"Hey." Came a meek voice from right by Silver.

The three of them turned their heads; it was Yellow, "Hey." Silver said back to her.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but um. Where's Gold?"

"You didn't know? He told you he ran from the teacher that gave him detention to catch the date right?" Silver asked.

"Mmhm."

"He got suspended for that."

"Oh." Yellow said quietly, "When will he be back?"

"He suspended for the rest of this week."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me." She said softly and turned to leave, "Hi Crystal." She said cheerfully.

"Hi Yellow." She replied.

"You know her?" Silver said questioningly.

"Yeah, in fact we have a lot of the same classes. She's a really good friend." She said, "So what's this I'm hearing about Gold on a date?"

"You haven't told her yet?" Ruby asked Silver.

"I haven't brought it up no." He replied.

"Ooh! Then boy do we have something to talk about!" He said very cheerfully, even for him.

Crystal didn't understand why Ruby seemed to be having so much fun with the idea, but for Ruby, that was the juicy part, and if Yellow was really her friend, she would understand soon enough.

* * *

Gold, with his hair in a mess, with his wrinkled outfit from yesterday, came to his front door, "Hey Silver you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, you see that in the bushes right there?" Silver said pointing.

Gold leaned over the railing to get a good look, "Yeah it's black. Maybe it's another one of whatever Sneasel is huh?"

Then, just after he said that- "BOOGIOOGIOOGIOOGDALLIGAAA!!!"

Gold yelped and fell over on his porch. Then he saw that the thing in the bushes was Ruby. He and Silver tricked Gold so they could scare him, and were laughing to themselves.

"Hardy-har-har." Gold said, less than amused, "Is that all you wanted to show me?"

"No. Ruby's going to go all girly on you and ask a million questions about how your date went." Silver said joke-mockingly.

"Hey I… Yeah." Ruby said back, deciding not to care if he was made fun of, after all it was just his friends.

"Alright if you have to. But I'm going inside." He said.

"So how's that whole Platina thing workin' out for ya?" Gold asked once inside.

"Oh." Ruby groaned, "Don't remind me."

"So I take it it hasn't gotten any better?" Gold continued taking a seat on his couch while Silver went into the kitchen.

"It's still really hairy, yeah. And ya know, I don't wanna hurt the poor girl but sometimes it feels like Sapphy won't accept it if I do anything else, you know?"

"Well, mostly, but I don't know if I would use the word 'poor' in description of Platina." Gold replied.

"Different kind of poor, Goldilocks. Anyway, that's not important." Ruby sat down next to Gold, "I have questions to ask."

"Like what?" Gold asked.

"Well, let's see, where to begin, um." Ruby pondered to himself, "Well the basics, how'd it go?"

"Alright I guess."

"M'al-ight mI guess." Ruby mockingly imitated, "That's what you sound like."

"Yeah, up yours." Gold replied.

"You gotta give me more details, you know that."

"What do you wanna hear?" Gold said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Well jeez, when we asked you what you knew about her I thought you'd never shut up." Ruby said with his arms crossed.

"She knows his bra size." Silver hollered.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow, "Wait, what?" He said extremely confused, turning to Silver's direction.

Gold was smiling and silently chuckling and even blushing a little before turning to Ruby, "You had to be there."

"Okay." Ruby said plainly, "So anyway, what did you guys do? Remember I need details." He returned to his excited tone.

"Jeez Ruby, you want me to write you a book?"

"You know what? Sure, if that'd help."

"Okay, whatever, listen up."

* * *

Blue opened the front door after picking Yellow up from school, "I thought you said you were gonna go see 'im." She said to her sister.

"I was gonna, but I'm too tired." She said exhaustedly.

She dropped her backpack limply by the couch. Blue noticed Yellow was standing with her eyes shut.

She grabbed Yellow by her right shoulder and left upper arm and guided her down to the couch to sit, "Okay, just take it easy. Wow you're really out of it today aren't ya?"

Yellow yawned, "You know it."

"They make us wake up way too early. You know I've heard going to sleep after you get home from school is actually healthy." She said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Then Yellow yawned again, "And it looks like you could really use it."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Blue."

"Sure kiddo, sure."

Yellow let out a relaxed grunt and let herself fall over. Blue helped Yellow position her head so it was resting on Blue's knee. Blue didn't even know if Yellow knew what she was doing, she was so "out of it" she could just have been collapsing from exhaustion. But with whatever thought process Yellow was using before falling asleep, she thought about how nice it was to have a sister like Blue. Even if she did embarrass her sometimes.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tada! See all that stuff I was talking about in the author's note of the first chapter? Yeah, I'm still gonna include all that. And I want you to know that at least nine chapters, including the five I've already presented you with, are planned, and even then there will probably be more. Sorry if the fact that this chapter is almost all dialogue bothers you, but I write _my_ way sorry.

Oh, and have a nice day. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry there was no April update. If you haven't heard by now my grandma died, that's why everything is so late and that's why this chapter is so mediocre. I wanted to explore Red and Blue's relationship and give some insight to what things might've been like before this story began. I have to rework some things so the reader can understand how a real world setting changes things for the characters.

Well that being said, at least you get something, enjoy.  
_

**All That's Visible**

"And then I took her home and left." Gold said.

"Hm…" Ruby hummed, pretending to be thinking over what he'd just heard, "I'm surprised, you did a lot better than I thought you would." Ruby complimented.

"You're not gonna point out all the little things I did wrong?" Gold asked, almost daring him.

"Did you keep eye contact?"

"Yeah."

"Were you polite?"

"Yeah."

"D'ya think you were fun?"

"Yeah."

"Did you keep your hands to yourself?"

"Maybe." Gold said mischievously, though obviously jokingly.

"Then you did fine. You could've waited before you used your tongue though."

"I didn't use my tongue."

"But you _did_ just admit to kissing her." Ruby had thrown Gold for a loop.

"Aw crap." This was the part Gold wanted to avoid; this was usually the point when Ruby got excited, in Gold's words it was like "Ruby got a new pet to obsess over". The pet of course, was all the tiny little things Ruby could do with that knowledge, "Try to keep the questions to a minimum okay."

"Gee where to start. Ah! How long was it?"

"It was just a peck she didn't even see it coming."

"Whoa, back up, we're talking about the kiss not you sleeping in her room." Ruby joked.

"I meant she never saw the _kiss_ coming." Gold said back at him.

Ruby was silently chuckling to himself. Gold threw the couch cushion he was partly laying on at him. Being part of the playful bunch they all are, Ruby threw the cushion back at him and then Gold threw it again, then Ruby, then Gold, then Ruby, then Gold, then Ruby. Then Gold held on to the cushion, seemingly defeated.

Ruby watched him carefully for a moment before continuing, "Okay."

Just as he said that Gold threw it at him again, catching him off guard. Ruby was about to throw it again but stopped deeming it pointless.

"Okay, anyway. How did she react?"

"She was kinda shy about it. I get the feeling she hasn't ever done this before." Gold replied.

"Did you like it?"

"I guess, it wasn't long enough for me to really tell."

"Oh come on." Ruby said, playfully smiling in a bit of disappointment.

"How many more questions do you wanna ask? Because you said you'd keep it to a minimum." Gold reminded him.

"We'll get there when we get there." Ruby said undeterred, "I don't have that many left anyway. Now if it were a tongue kiss, _then_ we'd really have something to talk about. But for now I guess, do you think you're in the habit of it now or do you think that you're going to have to keep going on dates to kiss her again?"

"Good question. I guess I'll figure it out as we go along. You sure you don't have a whole lot more questions to ask?" Gold, knowing Ruby, had to be absolutely sure.

"Just seven." Ruby replied.

"Joy." Gold mumbled unenthusiastically.  
_

"Really?" Red said with some surprise as he came in the house.

"Yep, she's still really bashful about it but would you expect anything else from Yellow?" Blue asked, closing the door behind him.

"Well I can remember back when she was really outgoing and open." Red said.

"Yeah but that was before all of this bullcrap with the other schools kids started." Blue said back, walking up to him.

"Well you know it could just be a phase." Red told her.

"You know you're just being optimistic Red. Don't get me wrong I love that about you, but I don't think she's even realized how shy she's become."

"Well if she's going out with Gold now, who knows? Maybe she'll get past it."

"Meh, maybe."

"Where is she now?" Red asked.

"She's in her room sleeping like a baby." Blue said pointing down the hall behind her with her thumb.

"Worn out huh?" Red said with mild chuckle.

"Yeah well, you know, how many times have you come home from school and just wanted to fall over and sleep?"

"Yeah." He finished, Blue walked past him to the couch, "So I take it they were the lovebirds you were talking about at the drive-thru." He said questioningly while following her.

"Yeah, who else would I be talking about?" She replied sitting down with Red taking a seat next to her, "I don't know, you think it'll work out for them?"

"I guess, Gold's a good kid."

"How would you know that?" Blue asked a little amusedly with a smile on her face.

"I know, I see him every so often. I used to go camping with him and his mom too."

"Oh really."

"Yep."

"Well, okay, convince me Gold and Yellow would make a lasting couple."

"You convince me, she's your sister."

Blue looked at Red with a bit of a flirty smile. It always made Red nervous but as he'd proved to her before he actually liked her being flirty to some level, no matter how much of an idiot it made him look like. Of course sometimes Blue could just charm him into things. She'd actually had a talent for such things since she was eleven. But she always liked to tease Red more than anybody else and for a long time she didn't know why. Still, she could easily turn the subject back on Red in whatever way she wanted.

"Well." Red started, putting his hand behind his head, "Let's see. He acts alright I guess. He kinda acts like me. He's optimistic, he's outgoing, he's uh. He's a nice enough guy I guess. I think he's a good fit for Yellow. What do you think?"

"Well, maybe that could help her be outgoing again like she used to be (or like she is in canon). But it does worry me a little, she might be a little open and I don't want her to get hurt in case it doesn't work out. I did notice something though."

"What?"

"Just the kind of people Yellow seems to be attracted to. There's just something about Gold that kind of rings of you. Maybe being her first crush just made you the standard." Blue explained.

"I wouldn't know." Red said, "I'll just leave Yellow's half of it to your interpretation."

"Well whatever. Anyway." She brought her legs up on the couch and leaned up to Red with a very flirtatious look on her face, "Do you wanna talk about my sister and her new boyfriend all day or do I have to remind you why you chose me over you-know-who." She said seductively.

"Uuuhh. I." Red stammered and chuckled nervously, "Uh, ac-actually, aren't your parents going to be home soon?"

She laid down, putting the back of her head to his lap as he shifted uncomfortably and looked up at him with one hand behind her head and the other up to his neck, pulling him a little closer, "Not with slashed tires they won't be." She said. Red just looked at her, wide eyed and unbelievingly. Blue giggled slightly, "Red, that was a joke, I'm not being serious." Red breathed a very silent sigh of relief, easing up a little, "Well," She started, regaining her flirtatious look, "not about the slashed tires part anyway."

Red, regaining a level of discomfort just had to ask; "Why do you always do that?"

She pulled herself up with the hand she had on his neck also pulling him a little more downward by effect, used the other hand to hold herself up from the couch and put her lips on his. Her flirting, even as far as their relationship had come, always got the better of him. He knew that on some subconscious level, he enjoyed the stammering nervousness. It was just a result of the high he felt when she did it. When she kissed him though, it just washed away; he felt an extreme calm all over his body. He moved his arms around her back to support her and take some of the strain off of his neck. She shifted upwards, sitting right next to him with her legs relaxed laying on the couch and her arms around his neck. It was little less than a minute when Blue pulled away, surprising Red and in her style leaving him wanting more.

"Aw why'd you stop?" Red asked, half playful half serious.

"And _that's_ why you chose me over you know who." She said flirtatiously.

Red, not knowing what else to do, just smiled. Blue brought her face closer to his and they simply looked each other in the eye. Red always just had to absorb the feeling, being able to hold this beautiful girl, kiss her, do as he pleased, within an extent of course. The feeling never seemed to change. He was all too anxious when she kissed him again.  
_

There's that. And for Ruby fans, the next chapter will center on him the most.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh guys, I'm back! *is met with a series of "boos" and one or two "You suck"s* Glad to know I was missed. -_-

Well, I'm getting back on my feet. And here's that Ruby centered chapter I promised. Stay tuned because I'm going to be working a lot, and I think a lot of you will be pleased. So I thank you all for waiting, and I present to you; All That's Visible, chapter seven.  
_

**All That's Visible**

"Okay, we've gotten all of that out of the way, now I probably won't have to bug you very much the next time you see her." Ruby said on his way out the door.

"Are you seriously going to bug me every time I go out with her?" Gold asked.

"Only until it becomes casual, like Silver and Crystal when they first started dating remember?"

"Don't even bring that up." Silver said, entering the conversation from his seat at the small round table in the kitchen.

"Okay, see you guys later." Ruby said as he exited the house.

"Bye Ruby." They said quickly before the door closed.

He looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. He could still see the blue in the sky far in the west but half the sky was a dark purplish-black color littered with stars.

"Beautiful." He mumbled casually.

Beautiful was more or less his catchphrase, but he only said it so often because he found so many things beautiful. It only got him into trouble when Sapphire and other girls happen to be around. He never actually meant any harm by it. Besides, in his group of friends, and even around Sapphire before they hooked up, he lightheartedly played the part of the token gay guy. He never tries to imply anything romantic when he tells _people_ they're beautiful, he's just a stylist like that. Hair styling, tailoring, dressing up his, or another persons if requested, pet like they're getting ready for a pet show, or doing makeovers and such to make people look they're possible best.

Of course it wasn't always easy to get away with. He once gave Crystal a makeover and called _her_ beautiful and that stirred up some trouble between him and her. It ended quickly after he managed to explain to her that he just had a bad habit of saying beautiful. Sapphire understands this too but it still bothers her. Ruby continued on his path home, not even realizing his day was only half over.  
_

Ruby had nearly made it to a street corner; his mind was just wandering off. He looked at the sky more than anything, not just for the colors that he'd deemed beautiful but just to be lost inside his own head. He wondered what was going on at home, particularly he was thinking about Coco and Nana. Those two got really lonely when he was missing for too long. He decided he'd quicken his pace, just to get home faster and be sure.

He reached the street corner around the same time as someone else; he wasn't looking in their direction and didn't see them. He heard something hit the ground lightly and looked down quick to see a small black Gameboy wallet next to a pair of white boots.

He bent over quick to pick it up, "Here let me get that." He said quickly.

"Thank you." The apparently female person said before she could get a good look at who she was speaking to.

When Ruby looked back he was shocked with the sight he was met with. The person he saw was wearing a white hat that was fit for the cold night and had a relatively thick, seemingly leather coat on that ended above her knees. Her hair was a silky black and her eyes were somewhat silverish, and though she seemed to be dressed appropriately for the temperature her legs were bare, for whatever reason. Ruby recognized the beauty too well. She smiled and seemed happy to see him.

"Hello Ruby."

"Hi Platina." Ruby smiled. Though he'd been having some trouble with her recently, Platina's company was still enjoyable, "What brings you out today?"

"It's not really daytime anymore." She responded.

"Okay what brings you out _tonight_?" He asked again, still as happy as ever.

"Just out for a walk. You?"

"Heading home from a friend of mine's house. How'd you get out of your mansion without a bodyguard?" Ruby asked.

"I just walked out without telling anybody. And, it is not a mansion; my house is just really big." Platina said.

"I'm surprised you actually got this far. And, when you live in the city's most expensive neighborhood and your home has three stories high with fifty rooms, it's a mansion." Ruby said back.

"Fair enough. But for a mansion, it can get kinda stuffy in there, I just needed some air."

"Are you sure you should be out alone this late?"

"I brought the stun gun if I need it." She replied, "Besides it's not exactly a dangerous neighborhood."

"Okay then." Ruby responded plainly.

"Although." She began, looking intently at Ruby, "It's very sweet of you to be worried about me like that."

Ruby brought his hand behind his head but had a relaxed, non-bashful expression, "Meh, you know."

Ruby never thought much of it when Platina gave him compliments of that manner. It was like how he never thought much of saying "beautiful". Her comment wasn't her flirting with him, she said it legitimately. Of course given the circumstances, that doesn't make it much better. Platina gave a grin back at him.

Now came the part Ruby dreaded the most.

"So, are you still with her?" Platina asked with a face that was half serious and half "I don't really care but I'm asking anyway".

Ruby quietly sighed, "I wish you would quit asking."

Platina brought her arms up defensively yet submissively, "Hey, I don't mean to intrude, I'm just making conversation."

Ruby sighed again, not that Platina could hear it but she could see it, "Yes, yes I am."

Platina smiled, "You must be good with relationships."

"I'll assume that was a compliment but, what are you getting at with that?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing." Platina assured him, "I'm just saying, you fight a lot, you have vastly different interests, I mean you never seem to be happy around her."

"That's not entirely true. We don't fight that often." Ruby defended.

"I'm sure you don't. From your point of view. I'm just telling you how it is from mine." Platina explained.

Ruby looked down, "You really don't think it'll last do you?" He asked a little disheartedly.

"I didn't say that." Platina said in a genuinely caring voice, "I said the opposite actually."

"You said the opposite, _sarcastically_."

"Did I sound sarcastic?" Platina said with raised eyebrows and an otherwise blank face, "I'm sorry if I did. I'm sure you have happier moments behind closed doors."

Ruby looked away across the other street, thinking to himself. He knew Platina was being honest, but he still wasn't always sure. Platina let him stay silent for a few seconds but she'd have to be on her way eventually.

"Well," She started, "if for any reason it doesn't work out-"

"It will." Ruby cut her off, trying to convince the both of them.

"I know hun but, if it doesn't," She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "I'll be around if you wanna talk about it." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him quick as well as quickly kissing his cheek before she let go and began to walk away, "Have a good night."

"Take care." He replied.

Ruby and Platina's relationship was a complex one. To Ruby she came off as almost sisterly. To anyone else involved, it was unclear whether Platina was just playing with him or if she wanted to steal him from Sapphire or what have you. Some put together the theory that she was waiting for the break up of the two to make her move, but at the end of the day, no one could really tell you for sure whether or not Platina was even the slightest bit attracted to Ruby. Except Ruby himself and the knowledge of it all made things even more complicated.

It was sort of like she was attracted to him but at the same time not. Like she saw herself to be a better fit than Sapphire but didn't bother questioning why Ruby and Sapphire were in their relationship instead of seeking more compatible people to be with. And Ruby and Platina had a lot in common, and while neither of the two girls realized it, Sapphire and Platina had a lot in common too, thus complicating the situation even _further_. Only Platina really knew what was going on in her thought process, and Ruby was too scared to ask her about these things to get a definitive answer, it might only make things harder to deal with. Platina wasn't trying to hurt anyone, but still. Ruby's greatest fear was the idea that he might actually be in a bad relationship, he held off admitting his feelings to Sapphire even when she wanted him too until he was sure he could handle that relationship. But it's still hardly ever easy.  
_

Ringing… Ringing… Just let it ring, they'll give up eventually. But this must be the eighth time they've tried. Sapphire was getting annoyed. She'd worn herself out that day and went to bed early; all she wanted to do was sleep. But her phone just kept ringing. And ringing. And ringing. It just wouldn't stop. Sapphire, frustrated out of her mind, finally picked up the phone lying on her nightstand and checked the caller ID. It was Ruby. If he were standing there she would strangle him. She was too tired to yell but she was certainly going to give him a piece of her mind.

She clicked the button, "What?" She said, half tired half annoyed.

"Hey Sapph?"

"Ruby, this is the eighth or ninth time you tried calling me, did it ever occur to you I might be sleeping?"

"Sorry."

Sapphire detected a hint solemn in his voice, "Everything okay?" Ruby remained silent for a bit, "Ruby, I'm talking to you." She said in the same breathless but irritated way.

"Sorry, I just." He paused, "Do we ever do anything besides argue?" He asked.

"Ruby what're you talking about?"

"I just I." He sighed deeply and couldn't finish.

Sapphire was a little concerned. Only a little because she was certain Ruby would get over this anyway but it couldn't hurt to give him a little encouragement, "Well." She didn't tell Ruby nor did she admit to herself that she had to think about this, "What about Coco and Nana?"

Ruby knew what she was getting at, "Well-"

"And Toro for that matter." She continued, "Don't you think they're happiest when they see us?"

"I guess but-"

"And." She interrupted him again, "Don't you think we're happiest when we see them?"

Ruby cracked a small smile, "I guess we kind of are."

"Yeah, that, and we _do_ do things besides fight." She said, "Look, why don't I come and see you tomorrow and we'll figure something out, kay."

"Yeah sure thing Sapphy." Ruby replied.

"But right now, I'm tired and I wanna go to bed." She said in a way that sound much like a low growl.

"Uh, yeah sorry." Ruby said somewhat nervously.

"Okay goodnight." Sapphire said.

"G'night."

He didn't actually take the phone away from his ear until he heard a distinct click letting him know she wasn't there anymore. Maybe he and Sapphire did fight, they were very different, but they were only different because they were so alike. They basically turned into each other after the incident with the Salamance. Ruby's relationships were complex, sure, and at the end of the day they all spelled "trouble" but somehow, he was determined to make all of them work out.  
_

There's that. I think it had a good mixture of dialogue and exposistion. I'm trying to intergrate as many characters as I can. Let me explain a few things first though. I had originally planned to make Platina a smiteful bitch since so many people like her that way apparently, but I decided to make her as close to her canon self as possible, but I also gave her a soft spot for Ruby. I also tried to capture the complexity(and you can tell because I keep using words like that) of FranticShipping, there's more to it than just fighting like the fans always seem to portray, they like each other for a reason. In future chapters I hope to bring out Platina and Sapphire's characters to a point where they have all the charm they have from the original series.

Also, it's hard to show how Ruby and Sapphire have battling and a fighting spirit in common when it's largely impossible to showcase that in the setting it's in. So I'm going for more of a "we both like animals" feel. Also the Pokemon are mostly domesticated pets like they are in Amber, the Florence Nightingale effect, which is why most characters only have one or two as opposed to six or seven. I also want to include them because, well this is Pokemon Special after all, and well... I like animals. 'Nuff said.

*Mario voice* See you next time. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight. I hope you don't hate that these last few chapters have been mostly exposistion. Again, I'm trying to have more Pokemon relevant in this story.

This one is focused on Yellow and Blue. I hope my writing rate doesn't bother you all too much, a lot has happened, I'm moving, I got a job, and I'm in college, so things are really hectic. Plus, I was mostly a comic and script writer before I decided to give a shot. I'm out of my element, so it just gets harder for me. Anyway, enjoy.  
**_**

**All That's Visible**

It was a little late and Blue knew Yellow had rested earlier. She wanted to know if Yellow would have trouble getting to sleep tonight, she hadn't seen her since she brought her back to her room. It was pretty late and their mom had gone to bed already. Blue didn't want her sister to have a difficult time getting up the next morning or staying awake in class, she was usually good about that sort of thing. The hallway was relatively dark but she could see some light coming from the crack at the bottom of Yellow's door.

She stood outside her sister's door briefly and came in without warning, "Yellow?"

Yellow had something in her hands that she quickly threw under her pillow when Blue came in. Yellow looked at Blue, not saying anything and just expecting her to continue whatever it was she was going to say. Blue wondered what Yellow could be hiding and looked around the room quick and noticed something near and dear to Yellow's heart was missing from her nightstand.

Blue looked at Yellow in a "you're not doing a good job of hiding" kind of way, "Yellow, I know that's the picture frame of Ratty under your pillow."

Yellow looked disheartened for a second. She put her hand behind her and fished out the aforementioned frame from under the pillow. She looked at Blue for a second, then she turned her attention back to the frame. She couldn't help herself not to. Blue's face turned to the sympathetic one she usually had in these situations.

She walked over and sat beside Yellow, "You having another one of your nights?"

"I miss him Blue." She said in a voice that sounded like she was about to cry but also like she was trying her best not to.

"I know." She replied, "You know what? I miss him too. He was just the friendliest little thing."

Yellow laid her head against Blue. She liked talking to her about these things more than anyone. She was one of a few people who didn't tell her she should be over it by now because it was just a Rattata. Blue knew Ratty, Blue knew the bond he and Yellow used to share, Blue understood what it was like to be close to something like that, and Blue knew the whole story.

"You know, it's been so long but, when I think about it. I just don't know what to do." Yellow said.

"I know." Blue replied, "But you know what? I think you'll be alright. No matter what happens after death, or even if nothing happens at all he'll always love you. You know that right?"

Yellow laid the frame on her mattress and then turned to tightly latch on to Blue, "Whenever I think about it I just can't stop."

Blue hugged her sister, who was struggling against crying, letting out sobbing gasps every so often, "Hey, it's gonna be okay." Blue said.

Suddenly, Chuchu, Yellow's current pet, jumped on the bed, seemingly from no where.

"Oh and look who came for a visit." Blue said.

Yellow turned her head, her eyes puffy. She'd actually felt Chuchu jump on the bed, but didn't feel like looking right away, not until Blue gave the queue to do so. Chuchu walked up to her owner, seemingly knowing that there was something wrong. Yellow reached out her right arm and scratched the small yellow creature's ear. It jumped between the two girls and looked up at Yellow in a mix of curiosity and concern. Yellow lifted the small creature into her arms.

Blue smiled, "See? This is what I'm talking about. No matter what, your and Ratty's bond is forever." Yellow looked back at her for a second, "When I see you taking care of Chuchu. I see that what you had with him is still alive. And in that sense, he's still alive."

Yellow held on slightly tighter to Chuchu. Chuchu was a Pikachu, but usually whenever people asked about pets, she'd say she had a _cat_ named Chuchu. It usually satisfied their curiosity, people tended to ask a lot of questions if she mentioned she had a Pikachu. Chuchu licked Yellow's face, sometimes she did that. Yellow didn't want to set Chuchu down but she also wanted to hug her sister again. Almost as if in response to that feeling, Blue wrapped her arms around Yellow one more time. Yellow let herself cry, silently.  
_

"Blue I don't know if this is such a good idea." Yellow said, arguing with her sister in the kitchen, standing just next to the door that led outside to the driveway.

"It'll be okay. You're not getting to sleep tonight anyway." Blue urged.

"Yeah but we can't just leave. Do you have any idea how _infuriated_ mom and dad will be if they find out we just up and left? On a school night?" Yellow continued to argue.

"It'll be okay, we'll go out for a little, have fun, and then we'll be back before you know it, they won't even know we left."

"Still. I feel bad just going behind their backs like that."

"Oh come on, watch I could tell them tomorrow and they probably wouldn't even care."

"How do you know that?" Yellow challenged.

"Well because by that point there won't be anything they could do about it."

"Blue, ignoring that that doesn't make any sense, I just feel bad about it, and besides, I really don't want to get in trouble. We still have to go to school tomorrow you know."

"Yeah, and considering when you fell asleep, you'll probably just lie awake in bed all night and then get up for school, go to it, then be tired and fall asleep again. Your internal clock is already screwed up at the moment so you may as well do _something_ fun."

"Whatever happened to going to sleep after getting home being healthy?" She began, referencing what Blue said earlier, "Look, Blue it's not about me. I just don't think it's fair to mom and dad that's all."

Blue faked a sad face, "Well what about me? I'm your sister." She even started to fake cry, "What about how I feel."

"Oh Blue, come on don't."

"Maybe I just want to have a nice night with my sister." She said latching on to Yellow still pretending to cry.

"Blue I can tell you're acting."

"What about _my_ feelings? I just want to have fun with my little sister."

Even though Blue was acting, less than convincingly too, this was just more or less her unique way of firing pretty pleases, it still bothered Yellow, and that was the point, "Okay, fine I give up. But I don't wanna make a habit of this okay?"

Blue pulled away from Yellow and changed her tone instantly "Sure thing, just this once, I promise. Is there anything you wanna take?"

"Not that I don't already have with me." She was dressed in a black, long sleeve T-shirt and jean pants tucked into her purple boots, and a smooth, brown belt with a small pouch (canonical outfit minus hat and tunic).

"Good, then we should head out." Blue finished.

She slipped quietly out the door while Yellow followed, knowing she should probably convince Blue to turn around and go to bed instead of doing this, but sometimes there was just no stopping her. She could wake up their parents but, something about that didn't feel right either. Yellow knew she was going to regret this, but Blue had done crazier things and it all turned out okay. She decided that, so long as this didn't continue or become a problem, she would let it slide this one time. JUST this one time. Yellow heard a faint tapping behind her before she got too far from the door. She turned to see Chuchu against the glass door with the wooden door behind it just barely cracked open. The creature looked out in curiosity and a hint of excitement. Remembering what had occurred earlier, the sight of the yellow creature tugged at her heart, in her own way, Chuchu was kind of Yellow's _baby_ after all.

"Blue." Yellow called out.

Blue had made it just outside the driver side door to the small red car that their parents took to work in the morning, "Hmm?"

"Can." She hesitated, she looked away briefly and back again, "Can Chuchu come too?"

Blue looked towards the door and saw Chuchu standing there in anticipation, she smiled, "Oh, I'm sure we can sneak her into some places. Go grab her. Quietly."

Yellow's face lit up. She turned and hurried to the door, opening it a crack and holding a hand out for Chuchu to follow. After she'd slipped the creature out the door, she lifted it into her arms. Chuchu was repeatedly looking around, happy as it could possibly be at that moment. Yellow couldn't help the child-like joy it gave her.

"You excited?" Yellow uttered to her pet, "Yeah you're excited, you're going on a trip. Yes you are."

She got into the front passenger seat and set Chuchu down in her lap to buckle up.

"I brought my bag if we need to hide her." Blue said.

"You're on top of everything aren't you?" Yellow asked with a happy expression.

"Just about." Blue replied, "Okay first, why don't we head to a gas station or a convenience store or something and get ourselves a snack." She reached over and scratched Chuchu behind the ear, "We can get something for little Chuchu too."

"Sounds good." Yellow said happily, "Then whatta you wanna do?"

"Let's get there first, try thinking of something _you_ wanna do." Blue said.

Yellow looked out her window, watching the houses, trees and other such things go by. She didn't know where she could go where she could easily hide Chuchu. She sniffled briefly.

"Are you okay?" Blue asked after hearing it.

Yellow turned back, "Yeah I'm fine it's just, my nose is a little runny from earlier."

Blue grabbed a tissue from the tissue box their parents left by the cup holders and offered it to Yellow. Yellow smiled and took it, wiping her nose quick. She threw it into the plastic grocery store bag that was used as a garbage bag. Then Blue reached her arm over and pulled Yellow over to her slightly. Yellow responded by bringing her arms around Blue and hugging her.

"Blue." She started.

"Hm?"

Then she said something she'd been saying since the two of them were little, "You're the best sister ever."  
_

Hope you liked it. And if you didn't, that's fine too. I don't like a lot of what I read either. But anyway, next time, I plan to focus a little more on Silver, but we'll see what happens.

You know, I remember stating Yellow's "shy" personality would mean Gold's "confident" personality would be good for her. Of course I reread the manga and I don't really remember where I got the idea of Yellow being shy from. And Gold isn't really confident so much as he is "impulsive". I have Yellow shy in this story and in later chapters I hope to exposite why but I would like to openly state I did alter Yellow's character a little to fit with this setting. THIS version of Yellow DOESN'T have super powers, and has lived a very different life from her canon self. And if the next chapter goes according to plan, I'll be able to further illustrate how and why Silver diviates from his canon self.


End file.
